<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The power of space! Star Twinkle Precure × Winx Club, Twinklix by Tomokada</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768580">The power of space! Star Twinkle Precure × Winx Club, Twinklix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomokada/pseuds/Tomokada'>Tomokada</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winx Club, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomokada/pseuds/Tomokada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A casual trip into space, turned into a trip into a completely different universe, the precure find themselves stuck in magix after outrunning the notraiders and accidentally falling into a black hole, they try to find a way to get back to mihoshi town but they end up gaining the notice of voltor, will they be able to get back to their universe or end up stuck in the magical dimension, read to find out ⛎~</p><p>(The emoji gives a hint on the villain 🙃)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The power of space! Star Twinkle Precure × Winx Club, Twinklix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/718822">Crystalix (winx club × sailor moon)</a> by SailorPokeWinx15 (wattpad user).
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This crossover takes place after the precure finally got their second group attack, and after winx season eight episode 13 (although a lot of stuff is changed), and for the wattpad crossover linked, I was somewhat inspired by it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an ordinary day in Mihoshi town, where 5 teenage girls stay, Hikaru Hoshina, Lala Hagoromo, Elena Amamiya, Madoka Kaguya, and Yuni. The day was going normally for them until Hikaru said something that raised some questions</p><p>"Hey, Lala, can we go on a little walk?"</p><p>The pinkette asked</p><p>"Yeah, the door outside of the spaceship is just right there!"</p><p>Lala replied</p><p>"No, I meant can we go on a little walk in space?"</p><p>Hikaru asked, before she realised what she said made no sense, and everyone was staring at her in confusion</p><p>"Ahhhhhh, I meant can we take a little trip into space? Like just a tiny tiny trip, like how everyone takes a little walk from time to time!"</p><p>Hikaru explained</p><p>"Yeah, we can do that-"</p><p>Lala answered before she was interrupted by Yuni</p><p>"But if you think about it, isn't doing that kind of a risk? The notraiders might find us and seeing as we're mostly vulnerable they may use it to their advantage to attack us."</p><p>Yuni explained</p><p>"I mean, they might not be searching in space for pens right now because we've collected all of them."</p><p>Lala responded</p><p>"Well, I mean, you have a point."</p><p>Yuni said</p><p>"Well then, let's go!"</p><p>Hikaru screams, as the ship takes off into the deep, starry abyss.</p><p>                                      --&gt;☆☆☆&lt;--</p><p>It has been a few hours since the five had taken off, and they're already very far from the milky way, and things were surprisingly very easygoing, until lala spotted a feet of notraider ships nearby, and it seems they've already spotted the five.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>